Devour
by Writerdragon
Summary: That was when Simba started to walk away. He knew what was going to happen, and he did not want to be there to see it. Scar's eyes widened, horrified about his oh-so-sure death. Fill-in scene -sort of-.


**I wanted to do a scene where Scar was being eaten alive. Yeah, I'm weird like that.**

* * *

_Devour_

Simba had to be strong. If he did not, he would surely die. As his uncle slapped him down onto the ground, and he fell belly-up, his mind raced; he tried to make sense about what was happening. His mouth was slack, and his eyes quickly popped open. Simba knew what he had to do as Scar leapt at him, mouth open, claws out. The younger lion gritted his teeth, and thrust his back legs out, kicking Scar in the gut, and over the ledge. Simba heard a few thuds until there was a final thud. The other male lion quickly stood up, slack-jawed, heart pounding in his breast, and glanced over the side of the ledge, looking at his uncle. Scar slowly moved, lifting his head up, glancing around. His mind started to kick in. He was on the ground; near the burning dead foliage. From the hungry flames he saw Benzai, Shenzi, and Ed, all looking at him, their faces stoic. He smiled. Finally, his friends had come to help him. Scar erected his upper torso, standing fully upright.

"Ah," he breathed, "my friends."

Shenzi looked at him, an amused look on her face. "_Friends_?" she stated, a mocking tone in her voice. "I thought he said that we were the _enemy_." She turned to Benzai for his approval, smirking dastardly, her eyes narrowed.

That was when Simba started to walk away. He knew what was going to happen, and he did not want to be there to see it. Scar's eyes widened, horrified about his oh-so-sure death. The two hyenas looked at their partner in crime, Ed, who had a deranged look on his face; his tongue lagging out of his mouth.

"Ed?" the two asked in unison.

Ed merely laughed, but this laughter . . . is sounded darker. It sounded more evil. Not like his other laughs. Oh, no. This sounded madder than the rest of them. And to further his point, he licked his lips, looking at Scar with hunger. The other hyenas moved from the background, all upon him. The flames danced as the creatures walked by. They were like demons being born from the flames themselves. The lion was out-numbered. A hundred to one. He was surely doomed.

"No! L-l-let me explain," Scar pleaded, stammering loudly, backing into the wall behind him. "No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean—!" He backed up, looking at the hyenas move upon him, cackling loudly. "No! No! No! No! _NO_!"

He looked up in horror, and there was Shenzi. She was smirking at him, her eyes flared with hunger. She was the first one was to jump. Scar was horrified. She opened her mouth, biting down into his warm flesh, sweet blood filling her mouth. Shenzi was his right-hand, his closest friend—and she was the first to move.

"Shenzi!" Scar screamed, looking at his blood that pooled around his paws and that was stained on his fur.

She ripped into his flesh, much like a shark would rip at an innocent seal. Scar screamed, hitting the hard ground, and Benzai was next to move. He bit into Scar, and soon the other hyenas started to join. One by one by one. Scar was still screaming, the gruesome little animals biting at him. Shenzi looked right at him, a mass of flesh in her mouth, blood all over her face and neck. She looked at the horror in his eyes—the pain. She let his flesh go, and attacked his throat, blood gushing out, tearing into him. He soon stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped screaming; his blood rolled out of his body like a red waterfall. Rain then started to fall from the sky and beading down on them. Shenzi dropped Scar's head, looking at him. She continued to stare. This lion was once her friend, and now she had given the final blow. His blood tasted good, and her stomach rumbled. Water rolled down her fur, and the blood was coming off her body. Benzai looked at her, blood smeared on his snout. The other hyenas began to eat the once-king's flesh.

"You okay?" Benzai inquired, rubbing his head against Shenzi fondly.

Shenzi looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just thinking," she said. "C'mon, let's eat."

She and her friend began to eat their share, and the mighty roar of the new king echoed in the distance.

* * *

**Nom, nom, nom.**


End file.
